vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyron
|-|Mortal Form= |-|True Form= Summary Pyron is an ancient cosmic being belonging to the Darkstalkers universe. Pyron was born over 200 million years ago on the planet called Hellstorm. This planet was governed by violence and wars and was centered on the main principle of evolution. Each new generation of beings were evolved beyond their ancestors. However, only one being was able to achieve the peak of evolution: his name was Pyron. During this quick process, Pyron's physical self seemingly dissolved leaving behind a godlike being of pure energy and power. With this new form came hunger, Pyron felt a great hunger which had to be satisfied by consuming the energy of his home planet. Despite this, Pyron remained unsatisfied. So he searched the universe, to other stars and galaxies in search of planets to drain. One world that gained his attention was Earth. Pyron used his Precognition to predict how the planet would turn out in the future and the energy it would provide for him to drain. In anticipation Pyron created his own loyal robot follows called Huitzil Robots. These machines were to monitor Earth's development and notify their creator when it had populated with beings worthy to be devoured. Pyron them left the planet to develop while search for other planets to consume. Countless other planets and species were said to be devoured by Pyron but Earth was planned to be the most delicious. 65 million years later Pyron is seen in space talking to one of his Huitzil Robots which informs that Earth is ripened and beings worthy to be consumed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A. At most Low 4-C | Unknown. Likely 3-C Name: Pyron Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Unknown Age: 200 million years+ Classification: Alien/Cosmic Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina, Flight, Shapeshifting, Size Alteration (Can become bigger than Planets/Stars/Galaxies), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Heat Generation, Cosmic Awareness and Precognition, transmutation, Gravity manipulation (After assimilating Planets into himself he adds them to his own orbital path of 400,000 Light Years, he controls his own private galaxy) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level. At most Small Star level '''(He can casually wear planets as rings and even in his 'humanoid' form can easily destroy a planet with ease. Stronger than Base Demitri and Morrigan) | '''Unknown. Likely Galaxy level (Holds and controls an Orbital Path of 400,000 Light Years) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (He can casually fire flaming, sun-like spheres that can circle around the planet many times in a matter of seconds). Massively FTL+ travel speed (millions to billions of times) | Massively FTL+ due to his sheer size. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown. Likely Galactic Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ+ | Unknown. Likely Galactic Durability: At least ' Dwarf Star level' (Tanked everything Morrigan, Demitri and Donovan could) | Unknown. Likely Galaxy level (So large he holds and controls an Orbital Path of 400,000 Light Years) Stamina: Extremely high (Flew through the universe in 3 years without ever stopping) Range: Planetary | Galactic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Inhumanly Brilliant (Accurately deduced the future of the Earth in moments, created complex machines instantly) Weaknesses: Pyron is made of pure energy and can be absorbed, he is quite overconfident and often limits his power and form on purpose to enjoy fighting, and is vulnerable to Soul Manipulation. Key: Mortal Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) Chakravartin's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Giants Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Horror Category:Anime Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3